To be continued.... (yes this is the actual title)
by SuRthIng
Summary: X-over with BTVS. Sandra has been having visions and nows she's decided to write a story about them. The result is...interesting.


Author: SuRthIng  
Rating: PG-13 for now   
Summary: Sandra is a 16-year prophetic slayer who since she rebelled against the Watchers Council has been writing stories to amuse herself. When she bases her newest on one of her visions the result is interesting. (This is a Dark Angel/BTVS crossover)  
Buffy/Angel, Willow/Oz, Max/Logan  
  
  
As 16 years old Sandra O'Brian sat down in front of her Compaq Presario laptop she sighed to herself, knowing that it would be a while before any inspiration hit her. She had started writing threes days after her 15th birthday when she had officially rebelled against the Watchers Council. Being the oldest slayer to ever live had its advantages-like the fact that most of the demon world was still scared shitless of her as well as most of the human world that was aware that creatures such as demons and vampires actually did exist. And then there was the Watchers Council who had caused her so much trouble during her childhood years-especially when they had discovered she was prophetic-who were now at her beck-and-call. Suddenly she recalled how her vision from the night before had ended: "To be continued…" Almost as if it were a television program of some sort… Bingo! Inspiration has struck!!  
  
  
As Sarah Sunders walked down the quiet streets of Sunnydale..  
  
"No that's not right!" she cried "the names are all wrong!"  
  
**  
  
As Buffy Summers walked down the busy streets of Seattle, Washington she paused to look around cautiously. She was already 20 and was the oldest slayer ever, according to her watcher Giles, after beating out another slayer from the early 1970's, Sandra O-something. Anyways she didn't want to risk loosing her title and she had the feeling that something interesting would happen tonight. Suddenly she sensed a vampire of some sort behind her. Reaching up she grabbed the metal bar above her and swung over it knocking the vampire to onto his chest. As she proceeded to draw a stake she was flipped over in the process and held there by strong, muscular bodies which lead to the face of one of the most gorgeous male specimen she had ever had the privilege to lay eyes on. "Cut it out Buff! He's the bad guy remember!" Her conscious reminded her-brutally knocking her out of her study of him. Suddenly he spoke with a voice-  
  
Two months later  
  
CRASH! Was probably one of the most satisfying sounds 21 years old Max Guevara had ever heard as she listened to the crunch of her alarm clock as it hit the blood red colored walls of her apartment with a resounding thud, sending little pieces of Mickey Mouse flying onto the floor. Thankfully none of them had landed on top of her baby, her Ninja 350 motorcycle, which lay, safely on the other side of the room. If any harm had come to her baby she'd probably have to hurt someone and it would probably end up being her poor sister Buffy.   
"Max what the fuck are you doing throwing the stupid alarm clock at 6:30 in the morning!" She screamed from her bedroom on the other side of the wall "I'm sorry that you have to get up this early but by waking me up isn't exactly a good way to justify your anger. Oh and would you stop throwing Mickey you know that your just gonna put him back together again later so I don't see the point to breaking him now. Save yourself the work." Her stepsister screamed through to her, banging on the wall to prove the point that she was pissed off.  
"Hey Buff did I really here moaning and screaming coming from your room this morning at 3am or was it just my over-creative imagination?" Asked Max smirking because she knew that this would definitely shut her over-talkative sister up. And indeed it did, after that Max didn't hear a peep from dear Buffy for the rest of the morning.   
Buffy was really secretive about her relationship with her new boyfriend Angel or something like that. Until recently Buff had been single and virginal. Then she had met Angel and all that had gone down the drain within two months. Although Max was a year older than Buff she was still a virgin which was unfortunately due to her very personal and private background. Even Buffy didn't know anything about her past except that she had been found wandering around somewhere in Washington a few months after the Pulse at age nine. They had no clue to who her parents were or where she had come from and they shared everything. Max even knew about Buff's whole slayer thing and sometimes helped her out when she went on patrol. Actually Buffy had met Angel on one of the rare occasions where Max wasn't with her. Strange huh?  
Thinking about her past brought up some rather painful memories for Max. She had been "raised" -if you could call it that- in a government organization called Manticore until she was nine years old when she and her brothers and sisters (metaphorically) had escaped during winter. Coincidentally about three or four months later someone had set of a bomb and the USA had become a third world country with no dough. " Let's just say they were completely screwed." Thought Max with a smile she found it really amusing that a country that used to be one of the most powerful empires in the world had been reduced to a thieving and unjust place within about a day.   
Haha serves them right for fooling around with all genetic shit anyways. Even though she knew her reasoning was biased she had reasons. Manticore had played around with genetics and created super-human soldiers like Max and the other x-5's. She could jump twenty foot fences with a single bound, see things waaaay in the distance, and beat up grown men three times her size. Drawbacks? Hell yes, four times a year Max would go into heat because of her feline DNA which basically meant she wanted to jump every member of the male sex to cross her path during the period of about 24 hours. Oh that along with the daily seizures from hell that were due to some screwed up neurological thing in her brain where wires had crossed so to speak.  
While going over this she had walked herself down the stairs of the apartment building and onto her bicycle that she had for work at Jam Pony delivering packages to anywhere in the city.  
"Well, well, well look who finally decided to grace us with her presence." Oh joy she had arrived. "What's the excuse today Max you sleep in again?"   
"No, sir, I had to wake my little sister up for school." Said Max, making sure to put the sarcastic emphasis on sir for good measure. Being late was most definitely not a new thing for Max considering the fact that she was late almost every day.  
"Hey suga, how's my boo 'bin?" Original Cindy inquired. "I just saw the sweetest girl walk by and guess who's girl she was." She paused than started up again without waiting for an answer. "SKETCHY'S! and I mean this girl was fine. Legs from here to there and she brought him lunch. Why is it that all the fine chicks are strait arrow kinda chicks in this city?" OC was obviously lez and to their friend Sketchy's utmost misery would not put on a show for him with Max even though he did have a girlfriend and Max was totally strait.  
Suddenly they heard Normal's shouting at someone although this time it was sort of a scared shouting.   
"Sir would you please put the weapon down! Now!"  
For there in the doorway stood the most gorgeous member of the male species ever to walk the planet…being held at gunpoint.  
  
***  
  
Looking around at the fearful faces inside the building where Jam Pony, the messenger service, was set up Logan Cale saw a variety of different people. There were two African-Americans, a few plain Americans, and a gorgeous Hispanic-American girl, all of them in their early to late 20's. Suddenly her remembered why he was here and that there was a hunk of freezing metal placed against his fore head about to blow his brains out. The guy, Lydecker or something, was obviously a lunatic and kept raving on and on about a place called Manticore and his children. He said that one of them was here a 21-year-old girl named Max. Now Logan knew plenty about Manticore but he wasn't about to tell Ly-fucker over here anything about that. Being Eyes Only had its perks but it also had its downfalls, like this.   
When a Donald Lydecker had contacted him about a government agency that was torturing kids he had immediately set up a meeting with him (saying that he was an assistant to Eye's Only of course), but when he had arrived outside of the meeting place, Jam Pony, a graying man who he had presumed correctly to be Mr. Lydecker had put a gun to his head and told him to behave or have his head blown apart in front of all of the employees inside the building.  
"I'm looking for a young girl of 21, Max." shouted Ly-fucker while holding the gun to Logan's head. As he had said this Logan noticed the Hispanic beauty backing away from the edge of the crowd and around them obviously trying to get around and out from Lydeckers frontal view. On her face was a look of fear along with something else he couldn't place. When she noticed his eyes upon her she held a finger to her lips silently signaling for him to keep quiet. She moved with surprising agility and stealth and Logan guessed that she was probably the Manticore escapee.   
When she reached the small area behind them she suddenly kicked the gun out of Lydecker's hands, sending it flying into the Jam Pony building. When he had turned around she drop-kicked him making him fall to the ground with an umph.   
"Someone throw me the gun!" She shouted with a voice that automatically assumed control.  
"Now wait a minute Max. You will not kill that man inside of this building. Take him outside if you want to kill him. I don't care if he is a piece of shit you will not harm him while inside the confines of this building!" Yelled the man who he assumed to be her boss.  
"Chill Normal," she said catching the gun that the African-American girl had tossed her. "I'm not gonna kill him, just knock him out until the police arrive or something." And with that she took the butt of the gun and hit him on the head with a quick precise aim hard enough to render him unconscious for at least the next three days.  
As normal Logan's assumption had been correct and this girl was indeed Max. Now that she was within a closer range he could see her more precisely and had to keep his jaw from dropping open in shock. She was gorgeous! With olive, brown skin that portrayed her Hispanic origin and chocolate brown hair and eyes she looked deceptively innocent but through her previous display of aggression was obviously not someone to be messed with.  
'Now this is a girl that I would certainly like to see more than once a month.' Logan thought to himself thinking back to his previous girlfriend who he had only seen -hell he'd only really wanted to see her- once a month if that. When she started to walk over towards him Logan felt himself grow hard while watching the comfortable way her hips moved as she walked and how the smile on her face lit up her entire being as she talked with her African-American friend coming towards him. Oh damn was he gonna get it bad.  
  
***  
  
Walking towards the handsome man Max couldn't help but glance admiringly at him as Cindy told her something about Lydecker and what an asshole he was. Of course Cindy didn't know that this man was responsible for the death of her sister Eva and for every nightmare she had ever suffered from. Cindy didn't know that this was the man who had taught her to kill without a second thought. Who had engineered her to be the perfect killing machine. 'The perfect soldier.' Max thought bitterly. 'Built and engineered by Donald Lydecker, jerk extraordinaire.' She didn't know that he was the reason Buffy panicked every time she found Max curled into a ball on the floor suffering from yet another incurable seizure. Donald Lydecker was Max's personal antichrist.  
'Ok start thinking about good things now, like the gorgeous man in front of you.' Max silently gave herself a cheer-me-up pep talk in her head. 'Here goes nothing.'  
"Are you ok, 'cause you know most people would have sorta fainted or something if they had just had a big bar of loaded steel pointed at there head but you just look rather bored." Max said it with a grin just in case he took offense to her light teasing. Then he said something that wiped the grin right off of her face.  
  
***  
  
"You're the Manticore soldier aren't you? The one he's was looking for. Max Guevara I believe." He said it with the sound of someone who knew he was right but wasn't sure if he wanted to be. When Max decided not to answer him she knew that he would assume himself right. 'And he is right isn't he? And if you didn't want him to know you would deny it vehemently wouldn't you? But I don't think you would mind so much if he did know.' The nasty little voice in the back of Max's head whispered pointedly. And unfortunately Max knew it was right and there was no point in denying it.   
"Look I don't know who you are but please don't tell anyone. It's not your right to do so and if you do I will snap your neck." And she would too. When he answered her little outburst like threat it wasn't with anything she thought he would say instead it was the exact opposite.  
  
***  
  
"Why the hell would I want to turn you in to Manticore?" Logan answered heatedly. "I know exactly what they would do to you. It's disgusting! Look I can understand if you want to turn me down but could you consider this. I want you to help me bring down Manticore and some other of the break-neck bastards who are bringing everyone down. In return I'll help to track down your siblings. I think you can find me if you need to." With that Logan turned around and walked out of the building with what looked like the walk of an extremely confident man but Logan was privately very disturbed. 'I think it's time to find out as much about Miss. Max Guevara as possible.'  
Three hours later Logan had found every living file on Max Guevara ever filed after her escape from Manticore:  
·Name: Max Guevara Summers  
·Date of Birth: unknown  
·Approximate age: 21  
·Adoptive parent(s): Joyce Summers, Hank Summers (divorced)  
·Adoptive siblings: Elizabeth Anne Summers (age 20), Dawn Summers (age 18)  
·Address: Herdman Dr. Apt. #7705  
Seattle, WA 84909  
There were hundreds of other files including the ones from the adoptive agency that said that she was extraordinarily strong and the ones from her sister's files in the police files from Sunnydale, California wherever the hell that was. Supposedly Buffy (as she was called by everyone) had been arrested multiple times for suspected murder, vandalism, and other things along with theft and burglary. Max had helped to break her out, and had once even gone into jail for her. The tie between the two was supposed to be very strong despite not being remotely related. Their younger sister Dawn still lived with their mother but they kept in touch, not too much though for their little sister lived back in Sunnydale. She would soon be joining them in Seattle where she was planning on living with them and setting out for her self.  
  
"I think I'm going to have to get to know you a little better Miss. Guevara." Logan said aloud to himself.  
"Well Mr. Cale before we start getting physical here maybe I should find out a little bit about you. Like why I shouldn't break your neck for accessing my PRIVATE files."   
Logan turned around slowly and carefully for standing behind him was one VERY pissed of X-5.  
  



End file.
